Fight Arena
Fight Arena is a quest that was released on 23 July 2002 and developed by Paul Gower. The quest is started south of Ardougne by talking to Lady Servil. Walkthrough The Servils *To start the quest, talk to Lady Servil, located just northeast of Tree Gnome Village, and offer to help free her family from slavery. *Walk eastward to a group of buildings located south of the local monastery. The north-eastern-most house (the armoury) contains an armour stand which contains Khazard armour (a helmet and platebody) crucial to complete the quest. After equipping both pieces of armour, head to the prison, which forms the south and east boundaries of the Fight Arena. *To save Lady Servil's family, you have to infiltrate the jail. On trying to enter the prison, the door is locked, though the guards mistake the player as a Khazard Guard and let him in, as long as the player is wearing the Khazard armour retrieved earlier. While inside, unequipping the Khazard armour results in being booted from the jail by the Khazard guards. *Jeremy Servil is located in the northern-most cell of the east wing of the prison. If players talk to him, he explains that one of the guards has the cell keys that can be used to unlock his cell. The Keys *In the South-Eastern corner of the jail, there will be a guard sitting at the table. Mouseover will reveal he is A lazy Khazard Guard. Talking to the guard will reveal that this guard in particular likes Khali brew. If he was to be drunk, he would give the key to the player impersonating as a comrade. *The only bar that sells the brew is the one west of the western entrance to the jail. Khali brew is sold for five coins. Buying a bottle and offering it to the specific guard gets him drunk, letting the player get the keys from him. (Note: you must talk to the guard first before going to the bar, or you will not have the option to request Khali brew.) ' Note': At this time, players should make sure they have all their combat items (armour, food, potions, etc.). It will be impossible to bank until after multiple back-to-back battles (which include fighting Bouncer) have been won. Note: Once in the arena itself, the player does not need to wear the Khazard armour anymore, and since it has defence bonuses less than that of a bronze platebody, it is strongly recommended that players equip something else. *Using the keys on Jeremy's prison door will free him, followed by a cutscene, in which you see Jeremy's father being attacked by an ogre. Note: '''If needed, runes can be taken into the arena to teleport out during the battles (provided you have 45 magic). Take a law rune and 5 air runes (or an air staff) to teleport to Camelot. Make sure you are on the opposite side of the large pillar in the middle of the arena when this happens. You can return at any time to the door through which you originally entered the prison to continue the fight. The Battles *To save Jeremy's father, Justin, slay the attacking level 63 Khazard Ogre. *Khazard will then appear and tell the player that in order for the Servils to be spared, they must become a fightslave. The player will be locked in a prison cell. To continue in the quest, they must talk to Hengrad, their cellmate, to continue with the fights. *(there are plenty of safe spots for all the fights if you're worried about the high level foes) '''Note: If the player needs to, they can take cover behind obstacles in the arena that allow maging, ranging and use of halberds against all of these enemies. Note: You cannot use a Dwarf Multicannon inside the arena. *The first fight is with a level 44 Khazard scorpion released upon the player. *Talking to Jeremy again gets Khazard's hellhound, Bouncer (level 137), released. Bouncer, has the same max hit as the hellhounds in the God Wars Dungeon, however his accuracy seems to be higher, making him more difficult to defeat. Using Protect from Melee would be useful here. Try to trap him using the skeletons. *Once Bouncer is defeated, General Khazard (level 112) will attack, not letting the player out, but trying to kill them himself. The Servils will escape whether or not he is killed; players do not have to fight General Khazard to claim the reward of the quest. You can simply walk out of the door, and once you have walked away, General Khazard will vanish. HOWEVER: If you DO decide to fight him, please note that you must kill two versions of General Khazard. The 1st is the one seen in the beginning; in the second, he transforms into a giant version of himself. After the second version is defeated, the fight ends. Return to Lady Servil to finish the quest and to get your reward. Rewards *2 Quest points *1,000 coins *12,175 experience *2,175 experience *Khazard armour Music unlocked Attack 4 Required for completing Completion of Fight Arena is required for the following: *Shadow Sword (miniquest) *The Ritual of the Mahjarrat Development and release Paul Gower developed the quest, Ian Gower did the conversion, and Ian T did the audio. The quest was released on 23 July 2002, the same day as two other Members quests, Holy Grail and Tree Gnome Village. A description of the quest was also released in the Game Guide: The quest was significantly upgraded on 27 May 2009. Trivia *You can see the monsters you fight in the arena on the north side of it, even after finishing the quest. *Jagex updated the graphics on some characters on this quest and added spectators around the arena, along with a new cut-scene with General Khazard. *Players can avoid fighting the next creature between battles by moving around instead of continuing to the next battle, allowing players to rest before entering the next. Talking to General Khazard will continue the series of battles. *It is possible to get a random event while fighting one of the creatures. If this happens, you can talk to Justin Servil and the creature that you were fighting will be released again with full LP. References nl:Fight Arena (quest) fi:Fight Arena Category:Quests Category:Fight Arena Category:Wikia Game Guides quests